1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle side airbag device.
2. Description of Related Art
A side airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-201175 (JP 2008-201175 A) has an inside-outside double bag structure constituted by a high-pressure inner bag and a low-pressure outer bag. In the side airbag device, the low-pressure outer bag covers from a back of an occupant (AM50) of a standard figure to a front end of an abdomen, and the high-pressure inner bag covers from the back of the occupant to a central part of ribs in a vehicle longitudinal direction, in a side view. Hereby, a relatively high rigidity of a rear part of the occupant is used for occupant protection by the side airbag.
In the meantime, at the time of a lateral collision of a vehicle, it is preferable to restrain that shoulder of the occupant which has a relatively high tolerance, by a high-pressure bag. However, in the side airbag device having the inside-outside double bag structure as described above, an expansion width of the high-pressure inner bag in a vehicle width direction cannot be made thicker than an expansion width of the low-pressure outer bag in the vehicle width direction. On that account, there is room for improvement from a viewpoint of improving shoulder restraining performance.